Antagonistic Ambuscade/Strategies
Went in with 95 PLD, SAM, RDM, BLM, WHM, BLU(me). Demolished each and every fight. Very easy. Strat was as follows: PLD enters the main pit in the middle and aggro's the NM, whm supports the PLD while all other members look for the 4 pets, they are sleepable and easy to kill. Just have BLM solo each one, while other members look for them. Once 3-4 are up the BLU & SAM Can take out the rest of the enemy's. RDM supports the blm sam and blu. And helps heal PLD. Once all 4 mobs are dead, everyone goes crazy on the boss antlion. Sam self Skillchain > BLM Uses high tier spell for MB. BLU then does self SC BLM does high tier nuke again, this should take NM down to about 50-60% hp. Now you have 2 choices, you kill it out right or get it almost dead, and if its almost dead just ride out the last % of it's HP (even doing low dmg to it) or you take it to 26-30% hp and start getting all 4 mobs again and killing them. Once all 4 dead again you demloish the NM. Blue magic was doing anywhere from 600 on Delta to 1.6k on Quad. Disseverment seemed about a decent 1k avg. When poping the normal mobs they did roughly 300-600 dmg per member of the party So if you keep protect up all the time and use stoneskin that can be taken down to like 0-300 dmg max. the PLD took maybe 700 dmg at most from NM Ambush. ~ Juppongatana Ragnarok. Nephilite: Kujata...er Valefor Using above stated setup works wonderfully, PLD RDM BLM BLU WHM SAM (SAM was using empyrean weapon to speed this along) PLD and WHM handle primary NM, and others hunt for the mini antlions. During this phase the primary NM will only use draw-in on the person with hate. SAM and BLM begin attacking the minis 1 by 1 while the RDM hunts for them and sleeps them next to the SAM; once the minis are dead the primary NM will begin to use draw-in on the entire party. At this point all damage must cease and use the tried-and-true SC MB method to inflict major damage to the NM. ALL party members must stay in range at this phase in order to prevent draw-in spam, otherwise self-sc may be interrupted and lost. Once all SC MB are done, hammer away and wait for repop, and repeat this process again until death. If done correctly, this battle should end with little trouble aside from stripga. :'stripga' being .. Quake Blast - Earth damage in an area of effect and removes all equipment. Only used by certain Notorious Monsters. knocked everyone into yellow-red hp (no barspell) :BLU can use diffusion + harden shell before aggro'ing mobs...pit ambush didn't break diamondhide with it on Soloed as a BLU99/RDM49. Equipped spells for Dual Wield III, Triple Attack, and Treasure Hunter. Took down the four spawns without using TP before locating the big guy. Opened with Requiescat => Chain Affinity + Efflux + Quadratic Continuum. Once the spell timers had reset, used Azure Lore and Unbridled Learning to chain Heavy Strike => Barbed Crescent => Goblin Rush => Amorphic Spikes => Quadratic Continuum => Bloodrake. Finished off the last 5-10% with melee hits. At some point in the chain, Antiphus used some Throat Stab-type move to almost completely drain my HP, but Bloodrake restored HP to full. I first attempted this a few months ago, missing many spells and without an Azure Lore chain in mind. Lots of things went wrong in that fight, but one important thing to remember before you go nuts on the boss: the damage resistance doesn't go away until the last spawn's body has "faded away." If the boss is popped before the spawns are killed (easy to do... in every fight, at least two of the spawns popped almost right next to the boss), there's a window of about ten seconds where you should watch your melee hits. Once they start dealing full damage, you can start getting serious. Went back again as BLU/THF for the better Treasure Hunter, since this was during the anniversary event, with similar results. The boss dropped a Mog Kupon AW-Abs. Rentwokay (talk) 15:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC)